1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, and in particular, to a printing device having the function of taking in an e-mail from outside. The present invention relates also to a computer-readable record medium storing a program for such a printing device.
2. Prior Art
In a widely known technique for a computer connected to a network (intranet, Internet, etc.), the user of the computer is allowed to acquire his/her e-mail from a mail server on the network (by making the computer take in the e-mail) and view the contents of the acquired e-mail on the computer by use of mail client software. When a printer available to the computer exists on the network, the contents of the acquired e-mail can also be printed out by use of the printer.
Meanwhile, in another widely known technique, a printer connected to a network directly (not via a computer) takes in an e-mail stored in a mail server and prints out the contents of the acquired e-mail in response to a user operation. For example, in a technique described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-282491, setting information, such as a user ID and a password corresponding to a mail account registered in the mail server, is previously stored in a storage medium inside the printer, and for the printing of an e-mail, the printer acquires the e-mail by making access to the mail server using the setting information, by which an e-mail can be printed out with ease (not through a computer).